Thermal inkjet hardcopy devices such as printers, graphics plotters, facsimile machines and copiers have gained wide acceptance. These hardcopy devices are described by W. J. Lloyd and H. T. Taub in "Ink Jet Devices," Chapter 13 of Output Hardcopy Devices (Ed. R. C. Durbeck and S. Sherr, San Diego: Academic Press, 1988) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,728 and 4,313,684. The basics of this technology are further disclosed in various articles in several editions of the Hewlett-Packard Journal (Vol. 36, No. 5 (May 1985), Vol. 39, No. 4 (August 1988), Vol. 39, No. 5 (October 1988), Vol. 43, No. 4 (August 1992), Vol. 43, No. 6 (December 1992) and Vol. 45, No.1 (February 1994)), incorporated herein by reference. Inkjet hardcopy devices produce high quality print, are compact and portable, and print quickly and quietly because only ink strikes the paper.
An inkjet printer forms a printed image by printing a pattern of individual dots at particular locations of an array defined for the printing medium. The locations are conveniently visualized as being small dots in a rectilinear array. The locations are sometimes "dot locations", "dot positions", or pixels". Thus, the printing operation can be viewed as the filling of a pattern of dot locations with dots of ink.
Inkjet hardcopy devices print dots by ejecting very small drops of ink onto the print medium and typically include a movable carriage that supports one or more printheads each having ink ejecting nozzles. The carriage traverses over the surface of the print medium, and the nozzles are controlled to eject drops of ink at appropriate times pursuant to command of a microcomputer or other controller, wherein the timing of the application of the ink drops is intended to correspond to the pattern of pixels of the image being printed.
The typical inkjet printhead (i.e., the silicon substrate, structures built on the substrate, and connections to the substrate) uses liquid ink (i.e., dissolved colorants or pigments dispersed in a solvent). It has an array of precisely formed orifices or nozzles attached to a printhead substrate that incorporates an array of ink ejection chambers which receive liquid ink from the ink reservoir. Each chamber is located opposite the nozzle so ink can collect between it and the nozzle. The ejection of ink droplets is typically under the control of a microprocessor, the signals of which are conveyed by electrical traces to the resistor elements. Properly sequencing the operation of each nozzle causes either to eject ink or to refrain from ejecting ink according to the output of the controlling microprocessor to cause characters or images to be printed upon the paper as the printhead moves past the paper or the paper moves past the printhead.
Color inkjet hardcopy devices commonly employ a plurality of print cartridges, usually two to four, mounted in the printer carriage to produce a full spectrum of colors. In a printer with four cartridges, each print cartridge can contain a different color ink, with the commonly used base colors being cyan, magenta, yellow, and black. In a printer with two cartridges, one cartridge can contain black ink with the other cartridge being a tri-compartment cartridge containing the base color cyan, magenta and yellow inks, or alternatively, two dual-compartment cartridges may be used to contain the four color inks. In addition, two tri-compartment cartridges may be used to contain six base color inks, for example, black, cyan, magenta, yellow, light cyan and light magenta. Further, other combinations can be employed depending on the number of different base color inks to be used.
The base colors are produced on the media by depositing a drop of the required color onto a dot location, while secondary or shaded colors are formed by depositing multiple drops of different base color inks onto the same dot location, with the overprinting of two or more base colors producing the secondary colors according to well established optical principles.
For many applications, such as personal computer printers and fax machines, the ink reservoir has been incorporated into the pen body such that when the pen runs out of ink, the entire pen, including the printhead, is replaced.
However, for other hardcopy high volume printing applications, such as large format plotting of engineering drawings, color posters and the like, there is a requirement for the use of much larger volumes of ink than can be contained within the replaceable pens. Therefore, various off-board ink reservoir systems have been developed recently which provide an external stationary ink supply connected to the scanning cartridge via a tube. The external ink supply is typically known as an "off-axis," "off-board," or "off-carriage" ink supply.
There is a trend to use inkjet printing in new specialized printing systems which are very different systems compared to desk-top printers and facsimile machines, or from large format plotters. These specialized printing systems include applications, such as postal printing, postal franking and bar code printing. Currently, there is no means to design a specialized printing system without a substantial engineering effort.
The disadvantages of prior solutions to specialized printing requirements is that the mechanical fixturing and electronics of current print cartridge receptacles are not flexible or modular enough to be used in applications that are not a continuation of the same product concept. For example, the carriage and electronics for a printer or facsimile machine cannot be easily leveraged to an application where specialized printing such as high volume postal franking or bar coding is required. Accordingly, with prior solutions there is no means to design a specialized printing system without a substantial engineering effort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to the varied needs of specialty printing systems that provides flexibility and ease of adaptability, accurate and inexpensive methods of alignment of print cartridges and modular electrical connections between the print cartridge and the printer.